


The Morning After

by x_bellaczarina_x



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Breakfast, F/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Showers, Spoilers, post chapter 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_bellaczarina_x/pseuds/x_bellaczarina_x
Summary: Clara had a night she wasn't soon about to forget, but will Ethan feel the same way come the morning? Can an attending\intern relationship work, or is this doomed from the word go.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is the morning after Chapter 15, a fun little one shot because why not. I know the fandom is so small, but it was fun to write. Any comments are highly encouraged.

The water cascaded down Clara's body; the warmth washed away the sweat built up from the night’s activities. Droplets of water dripped from her nose and down her lips, running along pink patches along her neck and chest, Ethan's beard left enough of a mark. She revelled in it.

 _I am not your boss anymore._ The words rang through her ears even now, the sensation of his hands exploring her body sent trembles along her skin, his hungry kiss upon her lips as he pinned her to the kitchen island. A shuddering breath escaped her parted lips, the glass doors slid open and the familiar hands trailed along her spine.

"Are you intending to spend all morning in here?" He leaned in, his tone a whisper.

"If your shower could pay my bills," Clara's hand ran through her wet hair, smoothing it back. "I would marry it."

Blue eyes searched her, the night's activities had carried on until the early hours of the morning, stopping only to catch their breath. Neither of their heads saw a pillow until the skies lightened, and the sun peeked from its slumber.

The shower big enough to accommodate them both mattered little to them. An outstretched hand traced the lining of her cheek, moving down her neck and resting along her waist. Clara sucked in a breath, closing the distance between them. Ethan's hair fell along his face, what were once neatly combed strands now fell along his face, he did not seem to care.

Dark rings beneath his eyes intensified, the sleepless night had done little to aid them. Clara's fingers ran through the hair against his forehead, slicking it back. The waters cooled, Ethan reached behind her, his fingers twisting the silver tap head. Their eyes never left the other, the tip of her tongue trailed along her lower lip, and her heart pounded against her ribcage.

 _This is a dream, it must be_ , Clara's eyes searched for signs of duplicity, but there were none to be seen. Ethan's hands moved from her waist, gliding up her slender midriff and tracing the outline of her breast, a slow shuddering was Clara's response to his touch. Bryce's hands were good; but Ethan's were better.

"I keep thinking this is a dream," Clara confessed, her hands along his chest. "And in a moment, I will wake up, in an empty bed—" Clara's voice trailed off. "If this is a dream, I will end the person who dares wake me from it."

"Clara," Ethan's husky voice dominated her focus. "Last night was..."

Clara listened as his voice trailed off, searching for words which refused to leave his lips. The same thoughts ran through her mind, a mistake, even one she needed to make; but one thing seemed more certain than before, it would be one she would make again if given the chance. Teeth captured her lower lip, nibbling down upon the pink flesh,

"What I needed," Ethan finished, pulling her body against his own, his hand cupping her cheek and his lips touched hers. "You must be hungry."

Clara shook her head, her kiss pressed against his bare shoulder, a soft moan escaped against his skin. The sensation of Ethan's fingers through her hair sent a shiver through her, from the tip of her head towards her toes; her stomach twisted in knots she could not explain, nor did she want to. A shallow breath escaped her, Ethan's hands travelled lower and lower down her navel, slipping between her legs.

"I could think of worse ways to spend the morning," Clara closed her eyes, a soft moan left her lips as Ethan's fingers worked in a circular motion.

"As far as worse mornings go," Ethan's lips trailed along her neck, soft nibbles left within his path against her skin. "This is not one of them." 

The glass door opened, Ethan tugged at her arm, encouraging her to follow him. Clara's teeth grazed her lower lip as she reluctantly followed him out of the warm shower. Ethan pulled her into his arms, his hands exploding her wet body, appreciating every curve and edge. Clara's arms around his neck, while Ethan's hands rested behind her knees, lifting her onto his waist.

Soon, she found herself on the bed, the water soaked into his sheets, but he could not care less, his lips found hers again; a hand cupped Clara's cheek and another slid behind her back, lifting her body against his.

"As much as I would enjoy more time here, in bed… with you," Clara began, her fingers trailing along the stubble of his beard. "I have to get back to the apartment before they wonder where I am… I don't know how to explain me being here, with you."

"Hmm," Ethan's eyes scanned her one last time, taking in the visual of what rested under him. "I can't argue with that logic, but your clothes are still in the dryer. Won't be done for the next hour at least."

Clara glanced at the clock beside the nightstand, it was only 6am, _I suppose it would be better if I went in when everyone else was at work_. Her hands trailed along his chest, each muscle beneath her fingers excited her.

"So, what do you propose I wear?" Clara watched Ethan rummage through his closet, pulling out a white button up shirt. The very one he wore when she began her career at Edenbrook.

"This should suffice," Ethan smirked, dressing himself in-what Clara assumed-were gym clothes. "For now. Are you hungry?"

Clara nodded, sliding her arms within the sleeves, and buttoning up the shirt over her naked torso, finding her black panties still where she left them, she slid them back on. The material of the shirt felt foreign upon her skin, it smelled like him, that musky scent of Azzaro. She could recognize it anywhere.

Walking through to the kitchen, Clara noticed Ethan flipping through various take-out menus. He mumbled to himself about which one he had not overindulged in.

"You can't cook?" Clara snatched the menus from him, placing them upon the island. "Sit down, I will make you something to eat. What do you want? I make a mean pancake."

"Rookie," Ethan sighed, finding himself obeying her instructions regardless. "Surprise me, as long as it is edible."

"In this kitchen," Clara teased. "You're the Rookie."

Soon the kitchen aroma changed from the spiced apple air freshener, to the salty smell of bacon, mixed with the sweet essence of pancakes cooking within the pans. Clara poured them both a strong cup of coffee, sliding Ethan's before him.

Within moments the plates had been prepared, sticky golden syrup dripped down the pancakes and onto the ceramic plate. Clara kept her gaze fixated on the clock, watching each moment tick by, part of her knew this felt wrong; had it been an ordinary day, he would be pressing  her for some mistake she overlooked, Bryce would try to reassure her that everything would be fine. But in terms of Ethan Ramsey, the ordinary didn't exist.

"I hope you enjoy it," Clara realized the silence had carried the conversation, "I should probably get going."

The dryer beeped, signing the clothes had finished their cycle. Ethan looked at her, his blue eyes desperate for answers to the questions he would not dare ask. Clara thought them to, but some things are better left unspoken. One thing both knew, this was more than a cheap one-night stand.

Warmth from her clothes set into her skin, borrowing one of Ethan's combs, she ran the teeth through her wet hair. _It would have to suffice for now. I will have a proper shower when I get home._ Clara handed the comb back to Ethan, his fingertips traced along hers, sending an all too pleasurable tingle through her.

 _Should I hug him?_ Standing before Ethan, she did not know how to respond to such an evening, less than twelve hours ago, they were tearing at one another's clothing, neither could get enough of the other. Now, it seemed that they may as well have been back at the hospital.

"Shall I call you a cab?" Ethan's fingers ran through his hair.

"I drove here," Clara laughed, placing a delicate kiss against his cheek. "Thank you."

"For?" Confusion set into Ethan's features.

"Everything, Dr. Ramsey."


End file.
